High Voltage
by Luc de'Lireon
Summary: Naruto/Infamous crossover. A surge of energy ripples through the village, taking part of it in a destructive force. What caused this to happen? What are the consequences of this catastrophe? Come inside and find out. Pairing not established yet.
1. Prologue

**Luc de'Lireon: ****Well, I can honestly say it's been a long time since I updated, or added any story at all for that matter, but now I am back. For how long? Not sure, but at least I've typed out something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or inFAMOUS, if i owned either of those...I wouldn't be on here...ever.  
**

**

* * *

High Voltage**

_How it happened, no one can be sure. Two-thirds of the village lay wasted, a mere crater left in it's wake. As it seems, there were no survivors after the explosion, all except one. A boy of no older than five sat unconscious in the midst of it all. Ninja upon ninja gather to survey the damage, even an old monkey like me couldn't keep away from such a catastrophe sight._

_It was noon that day when I burst through the hospital doors carrying the young boy in my arms, demanding that they admit him on the grounds of termination if they thought or said otherwise. No one dared argue, yet I saw in their eyes they held a deep resentment towards my request. Who could blame them? For five years ago this boy was labeled a martyr by the village for something he could not control. The villagers, blinded by their grief and hatred would, over the course of those years, beat him to the brink of death on so many occasions._

_As I watched the boy lay motionless on a hospital bed, I relived the gruesome spectacle that led up to that moment. His little legs running with all their might, chest wheezing…begging for rest, for a decent amount of air. Absolute fear etched into his eyes, a sight I regret each time I witness it. Ducking through alleyways, dashing across streets he fled, until he had run out of luck, a dead end was his final destination. His pursuers could not be lost. A mob no more than twenty-three farm-tool-toting civilians could be clearly made out as they rounded the corner, spotting their prey, creeping ever closer. Voices cannot be heard through my crystal ball, but I can most assuredly say that they were calling him "demon" a dozen times before the beating started. I could see blow after blow, stab after stab, his mute screams; it was all just too much that I just had to look away._

_Then I felt it, the surge of power, it was so potent that it shook the very ground itself. I looked back at the crystal ball, only to be nearly blinded by a bright light. Jumping from my desk to check the window, I saw it…a mass of energy expanding from where he was being tortured. My first thought was that the mighty and feared Kyuubi no Kitsune had taken over the boy, but as soon as my fears started to surface, the dome of energy receded. There and then I could feel no trace of the Kyuubi, I checked the crystal ball and it sat there…blank. I feared the worst as I sprang from the rooftops, at high speeds hoping to find a trace._

_Four days had passed since then and yet still not a sign of waking. I never left his side, sleep would not take me until I knew he was alright, and just as I was about to give up hope, I heard a gasp, my head turned to see him wide awake. There were no words to express the joy I felt, and yet also the guilt when I had to tell him the devastation news. His chakra coils could no longer be used, they were fried, his dreams of being a ninja were gone, or so we thought._

_Another day had gone by and I had dropped by to visit like I always promised I would, but this day would prove to be anything but normal. Doctors were scattering, nurses running for their lives, the source of which coming from the boy's room. Sprinting to see what was causing the panic, I came upon something I will never forget. The sight of a scared boy, sending electrical charges about the room, hospital equipment being destroyed, or drained of power, lights dimmed and flickered. I had to calm him down before things got out of hand. _

_Weeks went by, and soon he was able to control the electrical output, as well as intake. I would watch as he practiced on the hospital roof shooting makeshift targets. It started out that he could only conduct a single shot before having to rest, but as those weeks went by he managed to produce a seemingly endless volley, only needing to recharge after using anything more powerful. What amazed me further was that even though there were moments of being completely devoid of energy himself, it only took anything electrical he could find to drain to regain energy. Not only that, but it seemed as if any wound sustained would be healed, yet after decisive examination neither I, nor anyone of the Yamanaka, could find a trace of Kyuubi. It's as if it had been destroyed from the inside. Perhaps it disintegrated in the blast, or by some sheer twist of fate, it had grown fed up with the beatings and sacrificed itself to get revenge, inadvertently giving the child these amazing abilities._

_Five years had passed, and still he progresses his skills, inventing new ways to use his powers. I had once caught him sliding along the power lines around the village. Another instance I had seen him throwing what seemed like…timed electrical pulses which acted like specially made explosion tags. I once made the mistake of agreeing to be a guinea pig for one of his experiments, of which had me electrically shackled to a wall. I learned not to agree to such things again. My most heart stopping moments were when he decided to jump off the monument, thankfully he can survive dizzying drops such as those, and yet when next he tried it again he glided down. My eyes couldn't get any wider._

_And then came the day when he asked me to enroll him in the ninja academy. At first I thought to reject that request, but after rethinking it, I gave him the opportunity. Chakra coils or not, if he had abilities to contribute, who was I to deny it?_

_Now it has been three years, he's failed the academy twice, and at first I thought it was because he wasn't trying, but further study had me realize that the teachers were to blame. One year had a teacher completely ignore him; the second year had a teacher give the boy chuunin level tests. It was unacceptable. I had made sure those two were demoted without question. This year I needed to carefully pick who would teach the child's class._

_It is now nearing the third graduation attempt, and I am hoping it will be fruitful. I've watched this boy grow from a bundle, to a thirteen-year old blonde, blue-eyed young man. A survivor of two tragedies, to gain abilities one can only dream of. I can almost be sure that the day will come, when the world shall know the name…Naruto Uzumaki._

_

* * *

_

**Luc de'Lireon:**** It should be painfully obvious who is narrating in this prologue. Anyway...I'm tired...and heading to bed. This is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night!"**


	2. It begins

**Luc de'Lireon:**** I decided to make the first official chapter and add it**, **just so no one has to read the prologue where there is nothing but the Hokage having a flashback. hehe**

**Disclaimer:**** See disclaimer at the top of the prologue chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Sunlight peers into a dilapidated apartment, grazing its lone inhabitant. One who seems to stir due to the warmth. A golden blonde head pokes out of the covers with one eye opened in annoyance. Naruto, the human generator, reluctantly rises from the comfort of his bed with a yawn. As he treks his way to begin the morning rituals, a sudden realization hits him…today is the ninja graduation. This sends him into overdrive, rushing through it all, almost frying himself in the shower, an unavoidable weakness to water that he curses each time.

Not undaunted, he started getting dressed, each garment telling a story. His orange jumpsuit was disintegrated due to his first attempt at swimming since he got his powers; the poor suit was in disrepair as it was. It was such a pain for him as well as an embarrassment when he had to zoom across power lines back to the apartment naked. Sad thing was that, the jumpsuit was the only thing he had to wear. Ducking between trees and bushes, he raided a few villagers of some clothes as they were hanging out to dry. He got a shirt from one yard, a pair of pants from another, found an abandoned jacket in an alley, and a pair of boots in a dumpster. He had a pair of leather, fingerless gloves that he customized from Jounin gloves…he had no reason to have them other than that he thought it looked cool. He made sure to ask the Hokage to refurbish these items, as well as make them resilient to electrical damage, because who knows when he'll be doused with a large amount of water?

Finally dressed, he headed out towards his future, making sure to carry his homemade seals; he knows he'll need them if he is to have a chance at passing the academy this year. "I'll have to thank bushy brows for teaching me how to make these." He said to himself as he raced across power lines, heading for the academy.

He could see what looked like two girls racing each other, and as he passed them he saw a glimpse of pink and blonde, and just knew it had to be Ino and Sakura. _"Those two will never give up that annoying crush will they?"_ He thought as he finally reached the academy doors.

Walking inside the classroom he made his way to a seat next to the _biggest ray of sunshine_…Sasuke. Glancing about the room there were many ninja hopefuls, but only a few of them he cared enough to know. One of them munching on a bag of chips so loud you'd swear there was a microphone taped to his teeth, named Choji. The slumbering pineapple-headed kid next to him was Shikamaru, a tactical genius, but not very motivated. Naruto sent a slight jolt on his arm to wake him, "Hey sleeping beauty…try not to sleep through the test, okay?" he said with a chuckle.

Shikamaru glared muttering something about troublesome boneheads, before laying his head back down. Continuing his survey of the room, Naruto took notice of a girl staring at him, and the second he took notice, the girl quickly looked away, blushing madly. It's no secret to anyone but Naruto that Hinata has a crush on him. The boy next to her though, who seems to be the most silent and motionless of them all, would have to be Shino. Those sunglasses and face shielding coat just add to the creepiness.

The sound of feet rushing through the door made everyone look, but it was Naruto who had to jump out of the way of the two girl stampede, lest he be trampled to death by the biggest Sasuke fangirls. Instead of getting in the way, he wisely went to a different seat. Things were getting heated between Ino and Sakura as they raged on about who got to sit next to _their_ Sasuke, and it would have kept going until Iruka came in with Mizuki, shouting for silence.

Iruka began by saying, "First off, let me say that it is my greatest pleasure to have been your teacher this year. I know that my speeches can go on what seems like forever, but know this that I-" Naruto tuned out the rest, focusing on things to come, and it wasn't until Iruka started talking about the test that he listened once again. "The test will consist of this: You must perform a substitution, then you must perform one jutsu of your choice, and lastly…you will be required to produce at least one clone. If there are no questions…we will begin the test in the next room, one person at a time. Good luck to all of you."

As soon as the first few names went by, Naruto fished out the seals he made, hoping that he had all of them. _"Let's see…substitution seal? Check. I can pass off any of my own abilities as a jutsu so I'm good there. Uh…oooooh no…not good."_ Searching through every pocket, every conceivable place he could have put a seal; he just couldn't find any of the clone seals. _"Gah! I must have forgot to mix them in with my other seals!"_ He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. It was too late to run home and grab them now. Making his way into the testing room, he put on a smile. _"Maybe I can convince them to pass me anyway."_

No such luck was on his side, when it came down to it, Iruka wouldn't pass him unless all three parts of the test were accomplished. So there Naruto sat outside on the swing, away from everyone who did pass. He could hear the mutterings of parents congratulating each of their child's achievement, along with all the hatred being thrown in his direction. So lost in his depression was he, that he failed to notice Mizuki standing next to him. "Such a shame Naruto, I was so sure you would pass this time." Naruto didn't say a word, just continued to sit there. "Hmm…I shouldn't be telling you this…but there is another test." This got Naruto's attention. "It's a secret test that a Chuunin can give to one academy student he chooses...are you willing to take it?"

* * *

Night has fallen; the forest was dark and vast. A figure was making its way through at a fast pace, carrying a big scroll on its back. Naruto broke into a clearing that he was told to meet and wait at. He was out of breath, and full of anticipation, believing that he would become a ninja for sure.

Minutes passed by and still he waited, until eventually Iruka burst into the clearing. "Naruto, why would you steal the forbidden scroll!? What on earth were you thinking!?"

Naruto, too excited to grasp the situation said "Look, I got the scroll just like Mizuki said I should! So…do I pass the test? Am I a ninja now?"

This confused Iruka, as well as stunned him. _"Why would Mizuki tell him to-"_ he thought, before everything clicked inside his head. "Naruto, you have to listen to me, Mizuki lied to you…there never was a test, he only used you to steal the scroll for him!"

Naruto stood there shocked, not sure what to do. _"It can't be true."_ He was broken from his thoughts when he saw his favorite teacher get pinned to a tree by a dozen shuriken, the sound of laughter surged in his ears as Mizuki slowly strode into the clearing with a grin.

"I see that I was too late to get to you first Naruto. I _was_ planning on killing you first and hiding the scroll somewhere, claiming that you handed it off to some unknown party. I was hoping that after killing off the _demon_ that I would be seen as a hero. I would wait until the next nightfall and make off with the scroll…but I see that I have to do things differently."

Naruto was frozen to the spot, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. He could hear Iruka tell him to run, but his legs wouldn't let him. "Do you know why they call you a demon, why they hate you, why they glare at your presence?" Iruka was screaming for Mizuki to stop. "I'll tell you why…thirteen years ago this very village was attacked by the great demon Kyuubi no Kitsune, many lives were taken, families destroyed including your precious Iruka's." Naruto couldn't help but keep listening. "The fourth Hokage, at that time decided to seal the beast into a newborn child." Iruka was now trying desperately to free himself. "That child was you! Don't you understand? You are the Nine-Tailed demon fox! After I kill you, the villagers will worship me!" Mizuki took hold of the giant shuriken from his back, and hurled it at Naruto, who was too stunned to move. He could only close his eyes, waiting for the blow that never came.

Opening his eyes, Naruto was greeted by the sight of Iruka hovering over him, the shuriken in his back, and tears in his eyes. "Naruto…run…get away!"

Not having to be told twice, Naruto took off running as fast as his legs would let him. "Oh no you don't!" Came Mizuki's enraged cry, as he let loose the other giant shuriken after him, only for it to be deflected by the one from Iruka's back. "Tch…Bastard!" Mizuki then took off after Naruto, determined on achieving his goal, Iruka not far behind him.

As Naruto stopped to catch his breath against a tree, he heard what sounded like Mizuki being thrown in the vicinity. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka!?" then the sound of a jutsu being dispelled followed by Iruka's voice informing Mizuki that he wasn't Naruto. "Why do you insist on helping that brat?! Demons like him don't deserve to live among us, they should all be destroyed!" Naruto could only flinch as he listened to these harsh words.

"You're right," Naruto was stunned, his favorite teacher, his father-figure just agreed to everything. He felt betrayed; he was about to run from it all, but the next thing Iruka said stunned him even more. "Demons _don't_…deserve any of it…but Naruto…isn't a demon. He's as close to human as it can get, and regardless…of what may be sealed in him. He's Naruto Uzumaki…nothing more…nothing less!" His heart lurched; he finally had someone who cared about him aside from the Hokage.

"Then I guess you'll have to be the first to die!" Mizuki launched at Iruka with kunai in hand, intending on taking his life. The next thing he knew, he was struck by a powerful blast of electricity, sending him sideways a few feet away.

Naruto slowly walked out from behind the tree, his right arm out-stretched...surging with electricity; his face in a defiant scowl. "If you _ever_ lay a hand on Iruka sensei…I'll _kill _you!"

Chuckling to himself, Mizuki rose from the ground, preparing for a battle. "You really hope to accomplish that threat? Just who do you think you are talking to? I'm way out of your league!"

Naruto just stood there as he drew out nearly all of his seals from his pocket, sending a huge charge into each of them. The result was astounding in Iruka's eyes; thousands of clones covered the trees and parts of the clearing, surrounding Mizuki, all with anger in their eyes.

Mizuki was shocked at this display, so much so that he was unable to tell the difference between illusion and reality. "Imp-p-p-possible!" Was all he managed to get out before every clone, including the real Naruto, descended upon him. The clones may have been illusions, but it only took the real one to grab him by the throat, and drain him of his bio-electricity, rendering him motionless, possibly dead.

Iruka was amazed, and at the same time proud. As Naruto came to check on him, Iruka made a decision. "Naruto…close your eyes for me ok?" Naruto was confused by this request, but did as he was told. He felt something being tied to his forehead, and wondered what was going on. "Alright now, you can open them." Slowly opening his eyes, he took notice that Iruka wasn't wearing his headband, and after feeling what was around his own forehead, he realized what it was. Iruka had given him his own headband. "Congratulations Naruto…as of this moment…you are a ninja of Konoha."

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was finally a ninja. His dream was now closer than it ever was, and in his excitement, he couldn't help but send out a victory cry before launching into Iruka for a hug. "Let's bring back the scroll to the Hokage, and explain what happened, and then…what do you say we get ourselves some ramen? My treat."

"You bet!" Cried Naruto, as they both headed back to the village. Naruto started to wonder what the future would hold for him, what trials he will face, and what adventures await him as a ninja. One thing is for sure, he will try his hardest to achieve the mantle of Hokage, and the respect of everyone in the village.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon:**** And there you have it! I will start by explaining what those seals are for. Since Naruto can no longer use chakra, he is incapable of doing anything that requires it, and since Rock Lee graduated before him, having the SAME disability, one would have to wonder how he did it. It should be obvious that special seals were used. Naruto's seals are even more unique, in that instead of chakra, they use his own electricity to elicit the written effect.**

**Now I will explain about the water weakness. Electricity and water as you know...do not mix, and this is no different. Yet for anyone with Naruto's powers, it's not so much as any water can hurt him...it's how much water he comes into contact with. He can take a damp sponge and wash himself with little trouble, a puddle presents little pain and involuntary electrical discharge, and a shower being a continuous spray of water, will cause serious pain. Anything big enough to fall in chest deep will either kill him, or nearly knock him out, along with shocking the crud out of anyone within a certain amount of range of him. Fear not though, because like all weaknesses, if exploited enough, it will eventually dwindle to a mere annoyance that can be shrugged off. All it takes is time, and for this weakness I would have to hazard a guess that it would take years.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story so far, and I encourage you to leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are laughed at and so on. This is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night!"  
**


End file.
